Past Present Future
by FluffyEssence
Summary: Dumbledore goes back into time and changes it. However he spices up everything a little, curious to see what would happen if he had actually gotten involved with little Rose growing up.But there's something Dumbledore didn't know when playing with time... Rated K for language. ... R.A.B/OC RP/FW Fem!RW/Guy!Hermione
1. Chapter 1: Time turner of the old

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful magical Harry Potter created by the marvelous J.K Rowling. c;**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Time turner of the old_**

* * *

Albus sat in between the magical forces of life and death. It was very well known to wizards and witches that usually when a magical being dies they have a portrait painted of themselves and not just any at that. A magical portrait that would allow them to still be acknowledged and acknowledge themselves. But what was not known, to even Albus himself- until now of course- that when you have faced death, and have your own portrait, you have a new world too. Not just any world, a parallel universe in between portraits.

You see, when people in paintings go missing and don't travel to anothers portrait, you wonder, where do they go? How have they gotten there? Will I be able to go there someday?

Well, they go to that parallel universe in between portraits, kept together by magic, of course. They have gotten there because of two things, Death, and Magic. It would be impossible to travel to that universe in muggle death, which means no magic, but with the help of magic, wizards and witches have a different heaven, known as that parallel universe in between portraits.

Now lets us go back to the topic of Albus Dumbledore. He sat there thinking. How would it be if time changed? what if he changed time? It was possible, although being dead, he was still capable of doing things. Many things too. Then he gasped. Albus knew exactly what to do. He entered his portrait and there he saw Minerva working.

"Minerva my dear." He called out to her.

"hmm yes Albus?" She said, not even looking up.

"I was wondering, of course if you will be needing my help anymore?" He asked.

"oh..no no, I have everything under control. Go have a vacation, visit some portraits, that you haven't seen in a while."

"Of course, I shall do that. But be aware, you may not see me in a very, very long time." he said, eyes twinkling.

Minerva looked up. "Oh Albus, you can't see the worlds worth of portraits you know?"

"I do not intend to do that Minerva." He said, simply.

"but then what do you intend to do exactly?" she asked, curiously.

"I intend to change everything. We've had our fun this way, now I'd like to see how life would've been if I'd actually done anything about anything." He said, as though this made as much sense as a giraffe being smaller than a mouse.

"Albus..You cant!" Suddenly realising what he meant.

"Oh.. but Minerva, I can. and I will. and nothing you say will stop me." He said, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Albus, life and time aren't simply games to be toyed with,you must treat it carefully, who knows, you might end up making time worse..-" Minerva was cut off.

"Or, I might end up making it better, and Minerva I have a very good feeling, I am going to change it for the better. I have a plan." Albus said, with one last smile, he left his portrait, leaving Minerva terrified and shocked.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his armchair thinking about his future.

Then several footsteps came jostling about.

"Daddy!"

"dad"

"Father!"

"Harry"

He groaned. "YES?" He asked loudly, but definitely not aggressively.

"We want a story!" They all yelled in unison.

"alright fine.." He said.

"hmm, what about my second year, when I defeated the basilisk?" he asked.

"heard it," they said, enthusiastically.

"third year-?"

"heard that one too, we've heard of everything from the books to what you've told us." said his second oldest son Albus Severus Potter.

"yeah, tell us something cool that no one knows!" shouted his oldest son James Sirius Potter.

"Pwease! daddy!" shouted Lily Luna Potter the youngest and only girl in the family. She was 3. She ran to him and jumped, he caught her and sat her on his lap, kissing her forehead.

"fine, fine" he said defeated. "i haven't got any, and the ones I do, i'll tell you all when you're older."

"But.." Ginny started, after her kids groaned. "I have some!"

"Mum are they about girly stuff? 'cause then me and Albus can go outside and play quidditch." James grunted.

"Actually, they're about my 6th year when your dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione went on an adventure to find clues about Voldemort!" She said.

"Tell us mummy!" Lily squealed, and James kissed her cheek. He was super protective and absolutely loved her.

"well..."

* * *

"it's finished." Albus sighed in relief. For the past few weeks he had been working on the time turner, he created two in case something happened to the first.

He went outside where there was lots of space, as he was unsure of what was going to happen when he activated the new time turners.

He tapped it 3 times with his wand. Said the incantation under his breath "_Sevata korps a ma eta bi greta timenia travelia sora" _and with that he set the place, time and day he wanted to go to, wether it was in the Past, Present or Future.

Suddenly a blue glowing light erupted around the space between him. And he vanished. Just like that, Albus Dumbledore vanished into the past.

* * *

**1979- Potter Manor **

Dumbledore landed feet first and steady, as he arrived at his old students house.

"WHO ARE YOU-" Albus looked up and saw none other than James Potter and Lily who was not yet pregnant with little Harry.

"Oh Professor! It's so wonderful to see you!" Lily said.

"Ah yes, Lily dear, James." Albus said nodding. "so sorry of me intruding, but there is something important we must discuss."

"of course sir" said James.

Albus waved his wand around room, instantly the door locked and if anyone was listening they would not be able to hear as he had silently cast muffliato.

"take a seat" Albus gestured forward, sitting down on a chair.

Lily and James sat and listened to what Albus had to say.

After Albus had explained everything to them, he made Lily drink a potion that would keep her unborn child that she would have in a few months healthy, and also -he hadn't told them this- it would change the gender it was going to be to the opposite. So instead of a little Harry, it would be a girl.

"Thank you professor," said James. Albus nodded. He hadn't told them the truth about peter however. Just that in their will they should write, "Sirius is innocent and go talk to Dumbledore".

They found this strange but didn't comment on it.

"now I shall take my leave, to when the child is born, that's when the real things happen." said Dumbledore, and with that he vanished, absorbed by the blue light.

* * *

Rumors spread around Britain like a cheetah ran. Everyone knew that Rose Lilian Potter, the girl who lived saved them from their miseries. And they all greatly thanked her for that.

At Potter Manor, Albus picked up a crying baby. The moment he touched her, she quietened, looking at "grandfather" Albus.

"why hello there." he smiled at the baby before Baby-safe apparating to Black Mansion. He knew Regulus had recently married a woman. Regulus was no longer a death eater and wanted a child. Albus was going to help him there.

He left Rose Potter on the doorstep of their manor. But of course he left enchantments on the child, so no one but the Blacks could take her in, or that she wouldn't feel the coldness of the night or any other type of harm that would come her way.

**Hey guys! A new fanfic yeptidoo! xD hope liked the first chapter ^^**

**Please Review, Fave and Follow! it would make me feel really motivated, and if you've got any questions or suggestion then please dont hesitate to ask/tell me! ^^**

**-Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2: Best Birthday Ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Kay so thanks for leaving reviews everyone! **

**roos1414: please update.**

_**Don't you worry roos1414, i'll be sure to update every so often, but i have exams coming up, so i'll try and fit it all in ^^.**_

**fifespice: ooh interesting so hes made harry a girl and she will be raise as a black ooh so far so good**

_**Thanks so much fifespice! I wonder how it'll turn out :3**_

**lilyflower50: cool**

_**Thanks! Lilyflower50**_

**princessanastasiaromanov464: nice**

_**Thank you very much, princess anastasia. ^^ hope you enjoy the future chapters :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Best Birthday Ever!**

As years passed, Regulus Arcturus Black was a happy man. He had a wife, a daughter and a job. He and his family were wealthy, purebloods and, out of the ordinary, they were wizards.

Rose Lilian Black was staring out of her window when she caught glimpse of a feathery brown owl. _Is that what I think it is!? please tell me it is! _she thought.

As the brown owl came closer she noticed it holding a letter. She walked out to her wide balcony and allowed the owl to relax in her owl cage. She did not own an owl, but as she was a great animal lover, she always had somewhere a type of creature could rest.

"Trippy!" She said, and a house elf apparated into her room.

"Yes, mistress called?" Trippy asked bowing.

"Please, just call me Rose when we're alone. I am quite against the house elf rights and treatment, but as you do enjoy it, I shall allow you to work." Rose nodded.

"Trippy is very glad to serve the ancient and most noble house of Black Mistress Rose!" trippy shouted in delight, bowing.

Rose smiled. I'd like you to care for this owl and make sure he is safely sent home." Rose said, pulling the letter from it's claws.

By now she knew what the letter was about. She had seen the stamp.

"Yes Mistress Rose!" and Trippy apparated into the kitchen to get some treats and stuff.

Rose put down the letter on the drawer next to her bed. She walked into her large en suite and had a shower. She combed her hair as much she could, but her curly black hair was just not tame. She braided it as a french braid and left the en suite with only a towel. She checked her clock which was hung elegantly on her wall. It was currently 8:36 am. Father and mother always awoke at around 9:00.

Rose then opened another door and entered her _much _bigger walk in wardrobe. She looked around to see what mother had bought her recently. Daily, or sometimes weekly, mother would go out to France and so on to buy lots of things.

She picked out a beautiful black and white dress, it had black puffy straps, a rose in the middle of the dress, then the rest of the dress became white below the waist with see through black fabric on top. And of course, it was all silk. She then picked out black flats which had silverish roses on them.

She then exited her wardrobe and, again, opened another room where everything to cosmetics to shampoo's where and there she sat on a desk with a mirror and put a bit of light lipgloss, white eye-shadow, and beautiful earring. She then chose the most expensive perfume she had and again exited that room.

usually, one would think Rose crazy for doing all that for just a normal morning. But they were wrong, today was no normal day. It was Roses birthday! and she turned 11.

By the time Rose was finished she entered the majestic gardens. The Black's gardens were so beautiful, people would die just to have a look at it. She past all the flowers and plants and her favourite, the black and white roses.

She then entered another part of the gardens, this was her's. No one was allowed in these parts except for Rose, father and mother and the house elves. She had her own beautiful waterfall/pool where she often swam in, she had a beautiful gazebo, which was white, big, and had beautiful rose vines growing around it. Then she had an animal area, where she kept the families animals. This is where Rose went. She had all her animals free and none of them attacked each other. As this was a private area, no one who had permission to enter couldn't enter, or even see in. If in even her mind she didn't want her parents to enter this place they as well wouldn't be able to enter it or see into it. But either way no one ever entered it but her, because it was one of the only places she could be alone.

Rose took off her dress and shoes lay them neatly on the ground. The whole area was charmed so no insects or anything could go near her or her clothes. Rose lay there half naked, spending time with her friends, as she considered them.

"_hello carida, kirta, harpeco." _she hissed in parseltongue.

The snakes slithered up to her. "_hello beautiful mistress. It is wonderful to see you."_ Carida hissed to her.

Rose smiled. As she was parseltongue, she could understand what they were saying to her. In fact, she could understand everything everyone said. And as everyone, she meant animals. Last year, Regulus had been teaching Rose how to create her own spells. She had succeeded, and made the one spell she always wished existed, and now it did because of her. She invented an animal translation spell. So she could understand not only snakes but every single animal in the world now. And of course, she wrote down the whole theory for her spells.

"_it's wonderful to see you all too. How are you?" _Rose asked. She visited her "Magic Garden" as she called it, every single day. And all of her friends admired her. She had a worldwide range of different species of animals in this forest, which was charmed to be endless so it would never stop. But everything in these forests obeyed her. For some reason, animals were never afraid of her, and vice versa. It was like she belonged to their world.

Rose got up, "_I must go see everyone else now, my beautiful serpents. I can not take long. I shall come back and visit you all later and I will tell you about my day." _She kissed each and everyone of them.

"_Of course, and Happy Birthday m'lady" _she spoke back to her. Rose smiled and walked a bit further in the forest.

By now, Rose had passed the owls, lions, bears and all the others creatures. Until she retreated and walked to a bigger lake, maybe even around the same size as hogwarts lake. And yes, before you even think, Rose has mermaids and merman in her lake too. As well as sharks and all other sea creatures.

But unfortunately she was working on a spell that would allow her to become part mermaid whenever she wanted to. But for now, she had to use gillyweed. She changed into a two piece bikini before entering the lake. And when she did she felt wonderful. She started singing, "E tara ke pa sha teta mate liso ba ri cita" Some mermaids and mermen heard her and came, she then sang louder. "Pa rete kija lope tara cita cete hate mate rita kate... bo roi on saiiii i baiii" by now nearly all the sea creatures had come. Everyone clapped, and praised her for her performance. Then she saw her friend Lisa.

"lisa!"

"Rose!" they embraced. "how are you? oh and Happy Birthday! heres your gift, using her mermaid powers, she conjured a beautiful necklace with a ruby in the middle, then it had other gems and stuff with roses and animal carved into it.

"It's charmed, it will protect you, and they're all real, real Ruby, real sapphire and real diamonds, all of it." Lisa smiled.

Rose grinned. She loved it so much. "Thank you," They embraced again. And Rose checked her water proof watch. It was 9:30 am.

"Well I must go now, but I promise I'll come back later on." They both smiled.

"sure, oh and I've got good news! You know how your'e going to hogwarts this year? well, the school I'm going to, is actually at the very bottom of Hogwarts lake! so we can see each other whenever we want." Lisa did a sort of loop twist thing in mid air, or water you should say.

"That's great!" Rose said. "well see ya later!" They embraced once more, and Rose went back to land.

When she reached her garden again, she stripped from the bathers and dried herself with a towel. Then she changed back into her clothes and flats and said goodbye to everyone before leaving her garden. She walked up to her family mansion and entered the large kitchen.

There sat her father, Regulus Black, and her mother Sophia Black.

"Mother, Father, Goodmorning. Giving them each kisses on the cheek."

"Good morning sweet heart. Happy Birthday. Anything in mind?" Her father asked.

"Good morning darling." Her mother said smiling at her daughter. Trippy served them breakfast and they sat and talked.

* * *

Later when they had done organizing Rose's birthday Rose remembered her Hogwarts letter.

"Oh yes, Mother, Father. My Hogwarts letter arrived this morning, I haven't opened it yet, I was waiting for you." she told them, before going up stairs to retrieve her letter.

When she came back downstairs Sophia sat on Roses right, and Regulus on her left. They read the adressing first which wrote

_"Ms Rose Lilian Potter nee Black. Black Mansion, The largest bedroom."  
_Every detail is right, she smiled happily.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Black. we would like to inform you that your child has been accepted to Hogwats school of witch craft and wizardry..."

* * *

At 2:00 pm, guests started to come. They were having it there at their mansion and Rose couldn't wait.

The Malfoy's were the first to come. Rose loved hanging out with her cousin Draco. They were both going to enter Hogwarts this year. Draco and Rose had always been inseperable. They sat outside in the garden. Draco knew about her Magical Garden, he'd even been in there once, but was too afraid he might get attacked, he left and never went in there again. Then came the parkinsons. Pancy Parkinson was one of Rose's closest friends but she'd never told her about the Magical Gardens. Pancy and Draco were crazy over each other, but they didn't know it, even though it was so obvious.

"Happy Birthday Rose" Pancy said happily walking up to them and joining them.

"Thanks Pancy" Rose said grinning.

After a lot of goofing around, they decided to go back inside. Lot's of people greeted them. Then reached the time for the presents.

Draco got Rose a beautiful bracelet the had snakes carved into it.

Pancy got her a beautiful dress that was charmed to protect her, but was also very beautiful.

Her father got her a massive library which was right next to her room.

Her mother got her a personal house elf.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy got her the latest broom the Nimbus 2000.

Then everyone had a go guessing what house she would be in.

"I think she would do good as a Hufflepuff." said Pancy. "She is very loyal."

"I think Ravenclaw, she is very intelligent for her age." said her mother and father.

"I personally think Gryffindor because she's brave enough to go near dangerous animals. But she's also quite cunning. Hmm I like Slytherin more so I'd say Slytherin." said Draco, making everyone laugh.

At the end of the day, everyone left. Rose sighed as she changed into her PJ shorts and a singlet. It had been a long day. She had re-visited her Magical Garden, said goodnight to everyone, and they'd even given her presents. She favoured what Lisa gave her the most.

Rose fell asleep. Little did she know, that at hogwarts she would meet someone that would change her life.

* * *

**What'dya think? :P**

**so this story is gonna MAYBE turn into a bashing! Dumbledore fanfic.**

**and Grandfatherly!Voldemort. Also, wait till Rose reaches Hogwarts, that potion Dumbledore gave Lily might've had a bit of a side effect.**

**Please Fav, follow and review!**

**-Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises in Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3**

**Surprises in Diagon Alley**

* * *

That morning, Rose and her parents left for Diagon Alley. Lots of people stared at her and greeted her. She was confused as to why, and she made sure to ask her parents later, but as she was the heiress to the ancient and most noble house of Black, she had to be lady like and formal to everyone she met.

After they got through the crowd, and were out of ear-shot, Rose asked her parents.

"Why am I _famous_?" she asked. Her parents exchanged looks, "we'll tell you after we get your things."

"alright, but I'll hold you on to that."Rose replied.

As they made their way to madam malkins Rose noticed Draco and a black haired boy talking.

"Hello Draco." She said from behind. Both boys turned around.

"Oh hello Rose. Rose this is... What did you tell me your name was again?" Draco asked the boy.

"Er I didn't" said the boy.

"Oh well, what's your name?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Harry. Harry Potter" he said. He had expected reactions from the two but only the Draco kid gasped.

Rose raised her eye brows. "Pfft.. Please. YOUR not a Potter. I am. My mother and father were killed on halloween night when I was only one. Voldemort killed them. I'm the only remaining Potter left. Next time, try pretending to be someone else". Rose stated, a bit angry.

Draco stepped down and let Rose get measured. When she did stand on the stool, she noticed they looked a lot similar. They both had black hair, it was definitely not tame, his eyes... They had the exact green eyes.

Harry went through a lot of moods. First he was shocked, then naive, then annoyed and then finally angry.

"Well, you know what. That's what's happened to me to okay! My parents are just like yours! My parent.. Lily Evans and James Potter are dead, and it's all because of Voldemort! so don't you yell at me! because I'm 100% sure I know who I am. You're the one that's lying. My au-I was told I was an only child."

Harry said, clearly hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Rose apologised.

"No-no I'm sorry I've never shouted like that. Who are you with?" asked Harry.

"Oh. I'm with my parents by the way." Rose replied, shaking Harry's hand.

"But didn't you just say..?-"

"Oh they're my adoptive parents. Regulus Arcturus Black and Sophia Jane Black." Rose smiled. They were both done.

"Where do you have to go now?" Rose asked.

Harry thought. "I don't know but I'm with Hagrid, he' the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." Harry said.

They left the shop together and Rose's parents were talking to a huge guy.

"Oh, thos're my parents over there." Rose pointed.

"And that's Hagrid. It seems like they're talking to each other." Harry said.

"come let's go tell them we got our robes." said Rose.

"Mother! Father!" Rose shouted to her parents. They turned around and embraced their daughter but then they both had a serious look on their face.

"Rose who's this?" asked Regulus.

"oh yes. This is Harry." said Rose.

"Harry who?" asked Sophia.

'Thas' Harry Potter, Sophia." said Hagrid.

Rose's parents looked extremely shocked.

"There's something he didn't tell us. He never told us she had a..." regulus muttered to himself.

"I'm confused Hagrid." Harry said.

"Hagrid, how about you and young Harry shop with us and then you can both join us at our house and we can properly discuss things?" Sophia asked.

"That'd be great" Hagrid said cheerfully.

Rose and Harry looked excited.

"Well lets go then, I spect' you haven' been to gringotts yet?" asked Hagrid.

"No, we haven't." said Sophia.

"Well lets' go then. Me an' Harry didn't pull out enough anyway." Hagrid chuckled.

* * *

Rose, Harry and their guardians entered Gringotts. They walked up to a counter and Sophia cleared her throat.

A goblin looked over and saw them. "Yes?" he asked.

"We'd like to access Ms Rose Lilian Potter nee Black's vault and Mr Harry James Potter's vault thank you." said Regulus.

"And the keys?" the goblin asked.

"Here, Ms Rose Black's key." Regulus handed over the key.

"And Mr Harry Potters one." said Hagrid, handing over the key. The goblin inspected the key and then nodded.

"Griphook!" shouted the goblin and returned to the counter.

A small goblin came in, he led them to the cart and they rode, passing vaults and vaults. Rose even heard a dragon roar.

Finally they reached Rose's vault. Which, was surprisingly, right next to Harry's one. Rose opened her vault, she had _a lot _of money.

She entered and there sat a note. She stuffed it in her pocket, and grabbed nearly 300 galleons until her father told her that she only needed about 1 or 2 hundred. Rose nodded and left her vault.

She looked at Harry's vault and it seemed exactly like her's. She saw a note behind some Sickles. It mus have fallen.

"Look you have a note too." she said pointing to it. Harry picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

When they were done from the vaults, Rose waited until they were in Gringotts when she decided to read the note. It was short. But it was extremely shocking. She looked up to see the group walking ahead of her.

"Father." Rose said.

Regulus stopped and turned. "Yes darling?"

"I'd like a blood test." She said.

This surprised Hagrid, Regulus and Sophia, but they got over it.

"Of course sweetheart, but why?" He asked.

"Read this note father." Rose handed her note over to him.

Regulus read it. And when he was done, he was extremely shocked. Sophia took it off him and read it as well. She was also in a deep state of shock.

"Hagrid, I have one too." Harry said showing it to Hagrid, Regulus and Sophia looked over it and their eyes widened.

"Oh my, oh my." muttered Sophia.

Regulus motioned the group to follow him, as he turned around and went back to the counter.

"I'd like to have a blood test arranged right now." Regulus said.

The goblin at the counter looked and nodded.

He led them to a room and motioned for Harry and Rose to sit.

"I'll need either a small vial of their blood, or I can extract it with a needle." said the goblin.

"extract it please, I wouldn't want to mess anything up." Regulus stated.

The goblin nodded, he took out two needles, extracted both their blood and then left the room.

A few minutes later he walked in with 2 folders.

In one folder, contained Harry's results. In the other folder, contained Rose's results.

"We should open them at home." said Rose. Everyone agreed.

* * *

When they left Gringotts, they decided to go to the pet shop. Rose was literally bouncing up and down when they entered.

All the animals stopped what they had been doing and stared at Rose. And if they weren't in cages, they came to her.

Hagrid got Harry a beautiful snowy owl, which he named Hedwig.

When everyone came around, Rose was still talking to a owl about flying. They made her hurry up and she did.

When she looked around, she felt something pulling her closer. She followed her instincts and went to it. There at the very back she found the most beautiful serpent she'd ever laid eyes on. It was the Inland Taipan snake, the worlds #1 most venomous snake ever! She spoke to it.

"_hello there. What is your name?_" Rose asked the snake.

"_Hello, human. I do not have a name. I feel a strong bond between us. What is your name?"_

_"Rose Lilian Potter nee Black."_

_"Uh.. a Potter. Yes, that would be why you can speak and understand me. you are a parseltongue, they are extremely rare."_

_"yes I know, you are quite intelligent." _

_"Thank you. You are very powerful, I can sense a great aura coming from you."_

_"Really? Well, I'd like to ask you if you'd come home with me."_

_"Hmm, you are the first human to actually ask. But then again you are the first human ever to speak to me, I accept."_

_"I'll let you out, but promise you will not attack Anyone or Anything."_

_"I promise Miistres"_

Rose cast alohamora on the lock and allowed the Inland Taipan to slither onto her shoulder.

"_Get ready for a scream, they'll definitely be surprised with whom I have chosen."_

_"Do not worry, I'm used to it."_

Rose smiled, and the snake smiled back.

"Rose are you nearly-.." Sophia looked at her daughter and nearly screamed. Calming herself down. she said,"Rose that is the world deadliest snake."

"I know mother." Rose said continuing to walk to the counter.

"But-"

"Mother, it's alright, I spoke to them and they agree to be my familiar."

"Fine." said her mother, defeated.

They walked together to the counters, and Harry nearly fell.

"Oh my gosh, thats the-"

"-most deadliest snake in the world. Yes, I know."

"ARGHH!" The shopkeeper fainted.

A few minutes later she awoke, and screamed.

"HAVE IT FOR FREE! TAKE IT JUST TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed getting as far away as possible.

"Why thank you. I'd like to inform you this snake costs 100,000 galleons, you are so generous. You kept my family and I wealthy." Rose smirked cunningly.

"I think Draco was right. You'd make a god Slytherin." said Regulus.

"I still think she will be in Ravenclaw" said Sophia.

"I think she'll be in Gryffindor, quite brave to go near an Inland Taipan. she is" said Hagrid.

* * *

After they were done shopping, they all took to the floo to Black mansion.

"I'll take my things to my room. Come Harry, we'll put your things away too in the guest room, unless you end up leaving." said Rose.

"Sure" harry brightened up. He had a new friend, who could possibly be a relative, he has a chance at moving out from the Dursleys and he'd be leaving to go to a magical school. Could life get any better?

Harry moved his trunk and things to the guest room.

Ater he and Rose did that, they went downstairs to the Living room were Hagrid was sitting with them.

"Well, Harry I'm gonna go now. If you need anything just tell Mr or Mrs Black. If not, just owl me." Hagrid smiled at him before taking the floo to Hogwarts.

"Alright, Harry, Rose sit down and we'll tell you everything we know." They both nodded, sitting down.

"So, The potters had a daughter, that's what everyone knew. Voldemort, one Halloween night, went to their house and and murdered the parents. He would have let them lived, but they were loving parents and died to protect their child. Then one known as Albus Dumbledore, picked up the little girl and sent her to live with someone. And that someone is us. Rose, your the Girl who lived, that's why your'e famous." said Regulus.

"And as for you, Harry. We owled Dumbledore at Gringotts, we got the letter back while you were all putting you're things back. This is what happened, James Potter owned an invisibility cloak. He covered you both, but obviously as babies, being fidgety and everything, Rose accidentally removed the cloak but harry still had it on him, everyone knew it was a girl Lily had, no one knew she had a boy, but since they went into hiding, they weren't able to tell anyone, and even Dumbledore hadn't known. anyway, later the cloak was somehow removed, and some muggle authority called "Pol-ees" who are in charge in crime, they're sort of like muggle aurors,they found the child and tracked down his family tree, they found his only relatives the Dursleys. They sent him there telling Lily's sister what happened. Dumbledore only recently found out when he saw one of the letters addressed to the boy. That, that boy Harry, was you."

There was silence. Then Harry broke it.

"So me and Rose are siblings?" he asked.

"No." said Regulus.

Harry and Rose looked astounded, they had to be! or else the story didn't make any sense.

"You're not just siblings, you're twins." said Sophia

There was another silence. Then it was broken by the twins cheering. "WOOO! WERE TWINS!" They jumped up and down hugging each other for the milliont time.

"So who's older?" asked Rose.

"Harry is." said Sophia.

Harry stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"So anyway, lets look at those files from the blood test!" said Rose, grinning.

"Oh yeah!" said Regulus nearly forgetting.

"Harry can go first as he is oldest" Said Sophia.

Harry took his folder and opened it. He laid it on the table so they could all see.

**Harry James Potter**

**Blood Test Results and Will & Inheritance.**

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Magical Relatives: Twin sister (Rose Lilian Potter nee Black)**

**Magical Abilities: **

**Parselmouth (Can speak to reptiles)**

**Wandless Magic**

**Fire Control**

**Ice Control**

**Runes**

**Heir to:**

**Godric Gryffindor (Blood)**

**Helga Hufflepuff (Blood)**

**Inheritance:**

**1/2 Potter Vault:**

**9000,0000 galleons.**

**Potter Villa (Italy)**

**Potter Cottage (Godrics Hollow)**

**Potter Manor (England)**

**Potter Village (England)**

**Potter Palace (London)**

**Gryffindor Vault:**

**7298529300723,000387434000 galleons.**

**Hogwarts (England)**

**Gryffindor Palace (France)**

**Gryffindor Manor (Russia)**

**Gryffindor Temple (Egypt)**

**Gryffindor Dojo (Japan)**

**Hufflepuf Vault:**

**32000,000000,0000,00 Galleons.**

**Hufflepuff Castle (Turkey)**

**Hufflepuff Holiday House (Australia)**

**Hufflepuff Mall (America NY)**

**Hufflepuff Manor (England)**

**Will of James and Lily Potter:**

**By soul and life I James Potter declare Sirius Black innocent as he was never the secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. We were all animagi, Peter a rat, Sirius a dog, I, James, a stag. We became illegall animagi when we were in our fith year of Hogwarts, you have no right to punish Sirius Black further, as it is against the law.**

**By soul and life, I Lily Evans nee Potter declare Sirius Black as innocent, and My children CANNOT under any circumstance go to my sister Petunia or her husband Vernon Dursley. They despise magic, and would torture my children if they are to live there. Also, Severus Snape, I forgive you. I never got the chance to apologise.**

**Please send the ministry this letter below.**

**Take care our beloved children, and may you banish Voldemort from the world he never deserved to live in.**

**Love, Lily and James Potter.**

When they were done reading, Harry's eyes started to tear up but he quickly wiped them. Rose leaned on her mother and tried her best not to cry.

There was a long silence. "Sh-should we open Rose's?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Rose opened her Results

**Rose Lilian Potter nee Black**

**Blood Test Resluts and Will & Inheritance**

**Name: Rose Lilian Potter nee Black**

**Blood status: Pureblood**

**Magical Relative(s): Twin brother (Harry James Potter)**

**Magical Abilities:**

**Parselmouth**

**Wandless Magic**

**Earth Control**

**Water Control**

**Animal Obedience**

**Heir to:**

**Ravenclaw Vault:**

**27498704092343728564078603458,0000002970,000 Galleons.**

**Hogwarts**

**Ravenclaw Library (England)**

**Ravenclaw Palace (France)**

**Ravenclaw Manor (England)**

**Ravenclaw Villa (Italy)**

**Slytherin Vault:**

**1000033348000,0000000,0000**

**Hogwarts,**

**Slytherin Lair (England)**

**Chamber of Secrets (England)**

**Slytherin Manor (London)**

**Slytherin Palace (Russia)**

**Animals:**

**Animal Queen.**

**Will of James and Lily Potter:**

**By soul and life I James Potter declare Sirius Black innocent as he was never the secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. We were all animagi, Peter a rat, Sirius a dog, I, James, a stag. We became illegall animagi when we were in our fith year of Hogwarts, you have no right to punish Sirius Black further, as it is against the law.**

**By soul and life, I Lily Evans nee Potter declare Sirius Black as innocent, and My children CANNOT under any circumstance go to my sister Petunia or her husband Vernon Dursley. They despise magic, and would torture my children if they are to live there. Also, Severus Snape, I forgive you. I never got the chance to apologise.**

**Please send the ministry this letter below.**

**Take care our beloved children, and may you banish Voldemort from the world he never deserved to live in.**

**Love, Lily and James Potter.**

"wow" Said Rose. "Me and Harry Make up the four founders of Hogwarts..."

"we have wandless magic, plus elemental magic..." Harry said.

"Together... we're more powerful than Voldemort.." Said Rose gasping.

"wow..just wow..." said Sophia.

"Father..Can I ask you a few questions..?" asked Rose. "Who is Sirius Black? And will Harry still live with his,I mean our aunt and uncle, they must be horrible father! please don't let him go back!" said Rose

"Sirius Black is my older brother. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew, who is a supporter of Voldemort. Peter is the reason your parents are dead." Regulus said darkly.

"And yes, Harry is going to live with us if he you like us to adopt you Harry?"

"Yes!" He said nearly jumping. "I mean, yes, that would be lovely thank you."

"Your welcome dear," Sophia said smiling. "Tomorrow Regulus and I shall go to the Ministry-"

"No, Sophia today. We need to do it today. I can't stand the thought of my brother living in that horrible place for even a minute longer." said Regulus.

"Alright then, we'll go right now. Rose show Harry around, We'll also stop by and get all of Harry's things from the Dursley's.

"Ofcourse, Mum, dad. Bye!" Rose exclaimed.

"Bye!" said Harry.

"So let's get started" said Rose.

* * *

"Woah. This house is big, is it a castle or something?" Harry asked having a glass of water once he'd been shown a full tour.

"Actually, it's a mansion." said Rose simply.

"Now i'll show you too your room. There are heaps of choices, where do you want yours?" asked Rose.

"Dunno." said Harry.

"I'll ask Trippy to help us.". said Rose.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Trippy, our House Elf. look, Trippy!"said Rose.

There was a loud crack and a house elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress?" asked Trippy.

"I'd like you to meet my brother. Harry." said Rose.

Trippy looked. "Trippy did not know Mistress had a sibling."

"Yes, you see, we were seperated when we were babies."

"Oh. Trippy apologises, I is being nosy."

"no no, you have every right to know, you're the most trusted one in this family." Rose smiled at Trippy. "Anyway, I'd like you to show Harry to a room near mine, the largest one you can find."

"Yes Mistress. Come sir." Harry followed Trippy.

"Oh I'll be in the library." Rose shouted out to them.

Rose sighed. She couldn't wait for the adventures she would endure with her brother. Afterall, they had a crazy, powerful mad man after them.

* * *

**Hey! another chapter! this is like the biggest record ever for me. Posting 2 chapters in one day! xD**

**Anyway, I was wondering if Rose should show Harry the Magical Garden? I think she should. How selfish if she didn't!**

**Anyway,I'm gonna change who goes in what houses. Neville goes into Hufflepuff obviously :3 very loyal ^^**

**Please fav,follow and review!**

**-Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4: Busy Day

**Chapter 4**

**Busy Day.**

* * *

Sophie apparated Regulus to the Ministry. He was furious, he wouldn't take no for an answer when he demanded his brother's release.

Charging right up to the Minister's office, fist clenched, he banged the door open to see a startled Cornelius Fudge.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge asked, annoyed and slight frightened.

"I want my brother released." Regulus said bluntly. He didn't care if all the aurors in the world came after him. He wold not stop until his brother was released.

"I'm afraid that can't happen, Mr Black."Fudge replied coldly.

"I . ." He said getting angrier by the minute.

"He has proven to be guilty-"

"WHAT BLOODY EFFING HELL DO YOU MEAN!? YOU NEVER GAVE HIM A CHANCE TO HAVE A BLOODY TRIAL AND YOUR ACCUSING HIM OF BEING GUILTY?" Regulus was fuming, while Sophia was attempting to calm him.

A few people started to look around, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Do not raise your voice at authority-"

"I wouldn't care if you were the bloody creator of this world. I. WANT. my ." Regulus said in a deep, threatening voice.

Regulus raised his wand. "That's unless you don't want to see the sun ever again?" he spat.

"F-fine. I-i'll uh arrange a trial for Mr Sirius Orion Black and- and I-i'll have the whole wizengamot there." Fudge said shaking.

"Great. I'll arrange when it'll be hapenning. Right now." Regulus said calmly.

"N-now?" Fudge asked incredously. "b-but it's such a short time of notice and-"

"I don't care. Call everyone to drop what their doing and be there. I'll call Dumbledore." growled Regulus.

Fudge nodded and left the room.

* * *

Regulus and Sophia entered the court room. Everyone was there looking surprised and confused.

Sirius would be hurled in there any moment now.

He heard a crack and turned around.

"Dumbledore." he said, nodding.

"Regulus, I received your patronus. I'd also like to talk to you and your wife later. About the whereabouts of Harry Potter." Dumbledore said quietly. "But alas, let us watch now and do everything in our will power to release Sirius." Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course sir." he said and walked off to find an empty seat.

"Ahem." Fudge said appearing behind a counter thing. Everyone stopped talking, curious to know what was going on.

"You are all aware of the crime Sirius Black comitted?" he asked. Lots of people nodded their heads.

"Well, he, i- uh. He was never given a chance to have a trial, and I have called you all here for the trial of Mr Sirius Black as some people believe he was er framed."

Everyone started whispering.

The doors opened and a man with long black wavy hair and sadness in his eyes entered, hands tied up together. He walked in, srrounded by guards. Sirius Black looked up to see his brother Regulus smiling at him.

He sat down in a chair and his arms were chained to it, heavily guarded.

"Sirius Orion Black. You have been called here today to have a trial. You will be given verisaterum so you can answer truthfully."

Sirius nodded.

He was handed a vial of clear liquid which drank from.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Why are you here?"

"To have the trial I never received."

"What school did you used to attend?"

"Hogwarts"

"Who were your best friends?"

"James Potter. Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans."

"What about Peter Pettigrew, where you not his best friend?"

"I was until I found out the truth."

"The truth?"

"Peter was the traitor.". Many people gasped.

"How do you know? You were the secret keeper were you not?"

"No I wasn' the last minute, James and Lily decided to change their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, no one would expect it."

"Tell me the full story" Fudge said surprised.

"When James and Lily decided to change their secret keeper, they had no idea Pettigrew was a traitor. They expected Remus to be. No one would ever expect Pettigrew to be secret keeper, so they went along with it. Voldemort convinced Pettigrew to become a death eater or he would kill him. Pettigrew being the coward he is, accepted. He told Voldemort the whereabouts of Lily and James. On the night of Halloween, Voldemort showed up to their house and killed James. He offered Lily the chance to survive if she let him get to Harry. Lily refused. She loved her children too much to let them end up killed by a dark lord. Voldemort killed Lily, and he tried to kill Rose but failed because his aim was bad. He got Harry right on the forehead and left Rose with a small scar on her shoulder. Harry was invisible, so when Dumbledore came to retirieve the surviver o the curse, he only found Rose. I do not know where she is now, but after an hour or so, muggles found Harry and the police (muggle version of aurors) tracked down his only living relatives, the Dursleys, which were related to him from Lily's sister Petunia. Harry ended up with the Dursley's and Rose, I have no idea." Sirius finished.

"Who is Rose? and why did you say Lily had children? it was only known to the world that she had a son. Explain"

"Rose Potter is Harry Potter's twin. The results came out wrong, Lily had not a boy, a girl and a boy,Harry the oldest by 1 minute. She could not tell anyone of the mix up though because by that time, she was already under the fidelius charm. Pettigrew had no idea she had twins, or a girl at that, leaving everyone in the wizarding world to think she had a son, an only child. When Voldemort tried killing them he paid no attention to appearances, thinking Rose was the boy."

"But then what about Harry? Surely he would have seen Harry"

"No he didn't see Harry, as Harry and Rose where under the _. Obviously as babies, Rose removed it, but Harry didn't, he still had the _ on him, leaving Voldemort to think they had only child."

"The what? What were they under that made you-know-who unable to see them?"

"I cannot tell you, if the _ is not currently in possesion with the heir(s) to it, then it can not be spoken of, as it has a very advanced spell to unallow anyone to say who currently owns it. Once the heir has it in their possesion, the charm will be removed."

"So Harry Potter and...his twin are the heirs to it?"

"Yes, they are."

"Now let me ask you one last question. Are you or are you not the person who deeserves to be in azkaban?"

"No. Also I should tell you one last thing, Pettigrew is an unregistered animagi, he can turn into a rat, he cut off his own finger, transformed and dissapeared, making it look like I was the the one capable of all his crimes."

"Okay. Those in favour of keeping Mr Black locked up, raise your hands." A few people like Dolores Umbridge raised her hand.

"and those in favour of releasing him. Raise your hands." More than half of the wizengamot raised their hands, even Fudge.

"I hereby declare Mr Sirius Orion Black free of all charges, and released from Azkaban. I want this on the front page of the Daily Prophet." Fudge said to the editor of the Daily Prophet.

Sirius was released and people started to clear out.

"Sirius!" Regulus shouted running up to him. "Regulus!" He shouted back, embracing his brother. "It was you. wasn't it?" asked Sirius.

Regulus just smiled. "so where will you live?" asked Regulus.

"I'll probably find a job, live in an apartment..But I am NOT going back to grimmalud place."

"Come live with me, I have a surprise for you. Two actually." Regulus commented.

"Ooh you got me presents!" Sirius barked. They both laughed.

"Regulus." Said Sophia.

"Who is this?" asked Sirius.

"My wife." replied Regulus.

"You got Married!" Sirius said surprised.

"Yes, I did. Now I have something to do before we come to my place, and if you go it'll ruin the surprise. So go with Sophia to the leaky cauldron and I'll meet you both there. Then we can go to my house."

"alright." Sirius said happily.

* * *

Regulus apparated near an empty park in Little Whinging. He conjured expensice muggle clothes onto him and an expensive car. He knew the Dursley's liked associating with people of "their level". He drove down to 4 Privet Drive. Once he left the car he came up with a character. He was going to be a rich man, adopt Harry, get his things and then leave. He knocked on their door. Petunia opened it, wearing a cheap $200 dress.

"How may I help you?" She greeted kindly.

"I'd like to speak to Mr and Mrs Dursley." he said.

"Oh I'll just call my Husband, one moment." She said.

She arrived later, with a whale of a man following her.

"Yes? he said rudely.

"Hello, wonderful environment you live in," He turned around gesturing to the street, purposely allowing them to see his expensive Bentley.

He grunted, and then seeing the car, quickly covered it up saying, "Ah yes, one of the most expensive. You know us rich folk, can't stand living somewhere with lesser people." He faked a laugh.

"Would you like to come inside." Petunia asked.

"Of course, I'd love to see your even more wonderful home." Regulus said following them inside.

Mr Dursley led him into the living room and he sat down.

"My name is Vernon Dursley, and this hear is my wife Petunia." Vernon said.

"Yes, my name is John Smith. My wife Sally, was unable to come unfortunately." Regulus said, faking a character.

"Oh, that is very unfortunate indeed, is there anything you'd like to discuss in particular?" asked Petunia, pouring him tea.

"Ah yes actually there is. You know Mr Harry Potter, I am correct?"

Vernon and Petunia seemed to freeze at this.

"Aaaah, yes." Vernon said nervously.

"Good, I'd like to adopt him." Regulus said bluntly.

"What? I'm not sure I heard clearly." said Vernon.

"I'd like to adopt Harry Potter, and I will not take no as answer."

"Er. You can't he's disabled, he does very weird and unusual things."

"Are you saying I'm disabled, and that I'm weird and Unusual?"

"N-no! why would you ever think that?"said Petunia.

"It's just Harry thinks "Magic" is real, and he likes to think he goes to a magic school, he even has his own twig where he pretends it's wand." Vernon gulped.

"Yes i know, that is why I want to adopt him."

"B-but he-he's a-"

"Wizard." Regulus finished for them.

Vernon and Petunia gasped. "H-how do you know!?" asked Petunia.

Regulus took out his wand.

"Your one of them! hm your'e probably not even rich." said Vernon.

"Oh really. Come with me." said Regulus.

He grabbed them both and apparated to his mansion.

"What is this?" Vernon asked angrily.

"This, is my home. Where Harry will be living. If you weren't so nasty to him, you would probably be living here too."

"we'll be better to him! we will! we promise, please!" Petunia and Vernon begged on their knees.

"That's too late." said Regulus, and he apparated them back to their living room.

"Now I want Harry's stuff." said Regulus.

"You will never get them! They're locked in the cupboard, we destroyed the key!" yelled Vernon

"Wow. You really _are _as stupid as they say. Idiot, I'm a wizard." Regulus said impatiently, he felt like he was dealing with a pair of children. Except real children were smarter.

Regulus walked to a cupboard and twisted the handle, it was locked.

"Alohamora!" he said. The door unlocked and a trunk, quidditch broom, and books lay there. Regulus took everything, put them in Harry's trunk, and minimised it.

"Bye" Regulus smirked.

* * *

Sirius and Sophia had been talking, getting to know each other, until they heard a crack. They both turned their heads to see Regulus, in muggle clothing.

"Hey! you took long enoguh, and why are you wearing muggle clothes? did I finally rub off on you?" Sirius said smirking.

"It's a long story.." said Regulus. "Come on lets go, you do wanna see your surprises don't you?"

"alright" Sirius grinned.

Together, they apparated back to the mansion.


End file.
